


Welcome to My Immortal

by officialsocksowachowski (Ana_Anonymous)



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Anonymous/pseuds/officialsocksowachowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what you think it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to hell! welcome to hell!!

Hi my name is Napoleon Ma'xwell Sock Sowachowski and I have short brownish hair and long socks (that’s how I got my name) with purple stripes and red stripes as well that reaches my mid-thigh and forest green eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Erica Wester (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Mephistpheles but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a demon but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m a scene kid (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly colors. I love Redbubble and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a sweater vest with yellow lining around it and a purple miniskirt, ripped jeans, and brown combat boots. I was wearing red lipstick, tan foundation, black eyeliner and green eye shadow. I was walking outside Jonathan's house. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of living people stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Sock!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Jonathan Combs!

“What’s up Jon?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. chapta 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG U FUCKIN PREPS

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I dug my way out of my grave and drank some milk from a bottle I had. My grave was filled with dirt and muddy and had a tombstone with the word “ME” etched onto it in front of it. I got out of my grave and took of my giant blue t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a bright pink crop top , short shorts, and a pair of black fishnets . I put on four pairs of earrings in my now-pierced ears (yay for masochism!) , and put my hair in my red hat.

My friend, Joane, woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her short shoulder-length blonde hair and opened her sea-blue eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Jonathan Combs yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Jonathan?” she asked as we went out of Hell and to the park.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Jonathan walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Vahalla Soundbox are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love VS. They are my favorite band, besides Irish Stew.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna rewrite the whole thing and you cant stop me


	3. Chapter 3

On the night of the concert I put on my special black sneakers. Underneath them were ripped black fishnets. Then I put onsome really short shorts and a rolled up button up shirt, a vest, and a very loose tie. Perfect.. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I brushed my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I murdered someone really quickly. I read several books on killing small animals while I waited for the body to stop squirming and I listened to some VS. I bit my nails and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some green eyeshadow (AN: green iz like, totes socks color omfg). I didn’t put on foundation because I was tan anyway. I consumed some human souls so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Jonathan was waiting there in front of his house. He was wearing an Irish Stew t-shirt (they would not play at the show thooo), jeans, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Jonny Boy!” I said in a hellish voice.

“Hi Sock.” he said back. We walked into his local bus stop (it was bus 666) and bussed (thatz not a word but I dont care) to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Robert’s Tango and other music. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Vahalla Soundbox.

“Why don’t you notice that  
I have tried everything  
I have done everything  
But you only seem to laugh.” sang Katrina (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Katrina is soooo fucking hot.” I said to Jonathan, pointing to her as she sung, filling the club with her amazing voice.

Suddenly Jonathan looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like her better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Jonathan sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Katrina and she’s… unavailable.” I said.   
The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Jon. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Erica and Katrina for their autographs and photos with them. We got VS concert tees. Jon and I crawled back onto the bus, but Jonathan didn’t go back into his house, instead he took the bus straight into………………………hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUUUUUUUUUN
> 
> also i added in a w2h artist whos tumblr url is http://misterpoof.tumblr.com/ and they wrote the lyrics presented in the song.  
> its a really nice song so i recommend checking them out and/or following them!


	4. Chapter 4

“JONATHAN!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Jon didn’t answer but he flagged down the bus driver and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Sock?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Jonathan leaned in extra-close and I looked into his dull blue eyes which revealed so much absolute bore and contempt and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I was going to say something Jon kissed me passionately. Jonathan climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a rock tower. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my skirt. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time (but probably not the last ;) )

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Mephistopheles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the hell do you think ur doing u motherfukers
> 
> wow jon why are u so horny

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for my sins
> 
> also there's gonna be more whether you asked for it or not


End file.
